Hetalia Pokemon Adventure
by tsundere01
Summary: Three words England Screwed Up. Now America, Alberta, Prussia and Japan are trapped in the ever classic game of Pokemon. T Rated due to some cursing OC involved
1. The begining

Hello there, the name is Alberta. Now this may come across as odd or weird heck you can call me crazy, but England's magic screwed up once again, because of that I am now stuck in this strange world. Before he screwed up I was playing a game Japan made a long time ago but it's really fun and addicting. I don't even care if it's a so called kid's game. Then the next moment I'm in this place. I don't even know what's going on.

I'm somehow ten again. This doesn't bode well for the province I represent. Nor does it do well for what I'm going to do to England once I find him! I wonder if he affected the other countries besides me. If I find England in this place too I'm murdering him! I know that I'm in a bed, a comfy bed to be exact. I got up and off the bed to see that I'm not in my room. In this room were an SNES, a computer and a T.V to play the SNES on. I went over to the computer for god knows what reason and turned it on. I looked through the computer to see a thing that looked useful so I clicked and suddenly it's a real thing. I put it in to my backpack and turned the computer off. I went down to see that my dad, Canada, isn't there. In his place at a table sat a woman. I don't think I have a mom. Countries aren't made the same way as humans so I wasn't sure if this is an unknown country or a human being. I couldn't be bothered to talk to her. I got out of the house I was in to see a nice town. I could only see five houses and a lab. I went to one of the houses to see that annoying ex-nation, Prussia. He also looked ten. I have no idea but this feels so familiar.  
"Hey! Albert!" I punched him for that comment I warned him to never call me Albert even if England screwed his magic up to turn me into a guy.  
"Why are you here, out of all people?"  
"I don't know! I was playing this game and then this happened."

"Was the game possibly named…?" England better not done what I thought he did.  
"Pokémon!" We said at the same time. England did do what I thought he did. He put us in the game we were playing! This happened to be Pokémon. I was secretly excited but still mad that England put us here, with Prussia as an apparently my 'Gary Oak'.

"Okay, so we are in the Pokémon game."

"The original versions, red and blue, right?"  
"Yeah, only because I felt like playing my version of blue."  
"Then why don't we go together!" Prussia suggested probably so he could tease me.  
"No! I don't want to travel with you of all people!" I said looking away. To be honest I didn't want to get distracted by how much my heart pounded when I was around that stupid Ex-Nation.  
"C'mon! It'll be fun traveling with the awesome me."

"Yeah, you are so awesome that you were wiped off the face of the Earth." I said sarcastically not impressed at all with his attitude towards this.

"That's the spirit! Alberta, you know that the Earth couldn't handle me as a country so they had to downgrade so that my awesomeness doesn't blow it up!" I couldn't help but slap his face before leaving. I headed to go to the next town until someone I liked came along.

"Ano… Arberta-san is that you?" I smiled to hear Japan's voice.  
"Yes Japan it's me. Are you stuck in this game too?"  
"Hai! I'm guessing you were praying Pokémon too."  
"Yup, my blue version."

"I was praying the green version."  
"The one that was only in Japan?" I heard about it though it's interesting to hear that the Japan's blue equivalent was accounted for in England's strange spell  
"Hai!"

"I doubt that anyone else could be here. I mean there are green, blue and red." As I said those names I felt like something was missing. I couldn't put my finger on what though.  
"Hord on. Who was praying the red version?"  
"Kesesesesese! It is I! The awesomeness named Prussia!" Prussia said from the roof of his house.

"Him…" I sighed.  
"Japan! Want to travel with me?"  
"Well it'll make escape here much easier."  
"Fine, I'll go with you guys but I feel like there should be someone else. Not that it matters, let's go to the lab." All that time the nagging feeling that I forgot a game was bugging me. I tried to forget it since we were already at Prof. Oak's lab.

"But before we go in we should refer ourserves to our human names." Japan suggested.  
"You're right since we aren't in our own world anymore." I agreed since Alberta was already a human name in our world, kept the name. Japan's name was Kiku and Prussia was Gilbert.

"Alright then Kiku, Gilbert let's go!" They all nodded and we headed off to the lab.

It didn't take too long to head to the lab inside was the infamous jerk from the game, Gary.

"Took you three long enough losers." I wanted to punch him as hard as I possibly can! He aggravated me to no extent. That bastard is lucky that I was held back by Prussia.

"Alright since Gary got his Pokémon you three go next."  
"Ladies first." I said going straight for the pokéball in the middle. I knew who this was. The badass to be, Squirtle. I can say the games made this looks so easy! This Squirtle acted like a blue turtle form of Romano. So I called it Tsunmano. By putting Tsundere and Romano together! Japan must be rubbing off on me. If I continue to hang out with him I might get his L to R speech tick. The next person was the 'awesome' Prussia since he was as excited as I secretly was. He chose the one on the left hand corner, Charmander or as he calls it Glumanda he said that Charmander was more awesome than Squirtle. That left Japan with Bulbasaur or Fushigidane as he calls it. . All of a sudden the door slammed open. The four of us that were here turned around and there was America. For one I was happy to see him, not.

"Alfred, you're so damn slow!" Gary teased laughing afterwards. I was laughing on the inside. I knew I was forgetting something. The version that was based off the anime, yellow, that means Alfred gets the best Pokémon.

"Alfred?" Japan walked over to him and whispered the situation we were in.

"Alright so do I get a Pokémon? Do I, Do I?" America asked showing the excitement that I was holding back. The professor chuckled and said that he has one more though he just got it. He handed him the pokéball and out came Pikachu. Alfred probably knew that this Pikachu didn't want to be in the pokéball so he let it walk with him. Either he watches the show to the most recent episode or he's played this game way too many times.

"Alfred I challenge you to a battle!" Gary said as we were about to leave. Alfred being the guy he is accepted the challenge. Japan, Prussia and I just sat on the side lines and watched.

Gary was trolling Alfred with his Eevee's sand attack. Pikachu was firing thundershocks but missed plenty of times Alfred was so happy even though he was failing so badly. Though in the end Alfred somehow managed to win and almost hit me, Prussia and Japan with his Pikachu's thundershocks.

"HELL YEAH! I RULE!" America cheered while dancing around with his Pikachu while Gary left. Prussia got Japan America, him and me in a group hug and made us go to the pokémart of Viridian city. Since that is what the story made you do to progress. America agreed as did Japan since I was outnumbered I was made to join them.

On the route to Viridian city there seemed to be an endless army or pidgeys and rattatas. Sure our Pokémon got stronger but it was getting on my nerves. Prussia and America seemed as happy as ever doing this. Japan was as calm and collected as any person should be. I was happy to be out of that terrible place. Japan went into the store and got the package that came in for the Professor.  
"Alright, now we go back to Pallet into the grass and kick more Pokémon Butt!" I groaned and went the short way home by jumping over the ledges with Japan in tow.  
"Arberta-san. Do you not rike training?"  
"No, it's just that I want to get to catch my first Pokémon. Also Tsunmano-"

"Tsunmano? Arberta-san… Do you rike Romano-kun?" Japan asked right when I said my Squirtle's name.  
"No, at least not in that way, it's just that Squirtle is like Romano so I just gave him that name."

"I guess that's true." Japan said as we came up to the lab. Prussia and America were still barely behind us, due to the fact that they decided to grind up a few levels. Japan opened the door and let all of us in. Luckily we let Japan have the package since America and Prussia would more or less drop it or lose it on the way back.  
"Ah, this is the custom Pokéball I ordered thank you Kiku. By the way I need you four to do something for me." Then who better to show up than that ass hole!  
"Gramps!" Once I heard that voice I wanted to go up to him and kick him in the face. I was too busy trying to get out of Prussia's grasp to hear Gary say another word.

"I need to ask you guys to do something for me." I felt my heart skip a beat as I remember this is the part where Professor Oak was to give us the Pokédex! Once he gave those to us that is when our adventure begins. Our Pokémon Adventure and our adventure to find a way out of this place! I saw Gary leave and then Prussia dragged me out America and Japan following close behind. I had to say I was excited on how this adventure will go down.


	2. The true adventure starts

Japan, Prussia, America and I were finally out of the place. It took us a while to find Gary's place to take a map from his sister Daisy. He happened to be right beside 'America's house'. It wasn't hard to convince Daisy to hand over a map for us. All I had to say was that Professor Oak needed us to go somewhere for a little errand. That's all it took. Now we were heading back to that god forsaken route. There another onslaught of Pidgey and Rattata attacked us. My god they are annoying. Tsunmano at least has a bubble attack which I believe does twice the amount of damage dealt to the Pokémon which people call STAB.  
"Alright! Viridian City! Guys we should get some pokéballs!" America suggested, now that's an idea I could agree with, which is a rare occurrence since it's was America.

Luckily the start of the game gave you 3000 bucks in this world. America got the pleasure to have 175 bucks more than us. All of us got five pokéballs. Then Headed back to Route one since it'll be a nice head start to get a Pokémon there first. I wanted a Rattata and I got what I wanted. After using a single pokéball I caught it. I had the perfect name for it, Joey.  
"Hey! America!" I was going to annoy America now with a nice quote from the 'future'.  
"Hey! You got your first other Pokémon Alberta!"  
"Yup and this Rattata is going to be the TOP PERCENTAGE OF RATTATAS!" I laughed at the quote as America was just annoyed. Prussia laughed as well.  
"You caught that just to say that." I nodded with a huge troll grin on my face. Japan was pretty much the same as ever. Once they had their fill of catching the Pokémon they wanted. Japan didn't want much so he just stood on the side lines while Prussia and America got a Pidgey. Prussia called that Pidgey Gilbird II. He must really miss his pet, Gilbird.  
"Alberta, what are you looking so down?" Prussia asked, pretty much in my face at this point. I snapped back into reality after pretty much staring at Prussia. I backed up to get him farther away from my face.

"I'm not feeling down. What about you Prussia?"  
"Well besides the fact I'm worried about Gilbird I'm fine."  
"Are you sure Prussia?"

"Yeah since I have my little bird with me." I smiled, I never really minded Prussia calling me his little bird since he calls dad 'Birdie' so I never thought of it more than just a cute nickname.

"I'm not yours you stupid idiot!" I said with a giggle and a small smile. I got up and left, Prussia followed right behind me. We were back to Viridian city and that's where hell started.  
"I say we should go to route 2." America said looking at the map that Japan had.

"No! Go west to route 22 so we can get more Pokémon!" I said trying to think strategically.

"But if we go north we can progress with the story!" America said.

"WE can also progress the story if we go west!"  
"That's an OPTIONAL STORY PATH!"  
"FINE! YOU AMERICAN IDIOT! YOU CAN GO NORTH ALL THE FREAKING HELL YOU WANT! I yelled leaving for route 22.

"Alberta, didn't you think that was a little harsh?" Prussia asked following me.  
"That idiot wouldn't have done anything smart if I just let him do whatever he wanted." I replied still mad at America.

"Well, shall we go find some more Pokémon then?" I nodded happily at least Prussia has a brain. After a while of looking I found an actual bird Pokémon I could use Spearow. Tsunmano could take care of that bird long enough for me to catch it. After another successful catch with a single pokéball I headed back to the Pokémon center to heal Joey and my new Spearow. As I waited America came in. We shared a death glare with Japan trying to calm us down.

"A-a-ano… Courd you two stop fighting…" Nurse joy finished healing my Pokémon and I thanked her and left.  
"Alright Alberta don't you think things have gone on long enough?" Prussia asked putting his hand on my shoulder that was closest to him.  
"Not until America, or should I say Alfred apologizes." Prussia sighed and I headed back to route 22. To train up Joey and my Spearow. Until Joey learned quick attack and Spearow looked strong enough.

"Hey! Alberta!" At least now I was actually looking for the douche bag.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"Well, seeing that Alfred isn't around. I'll battle you instead."  
"Challenge accepted, since I am a much better trainer than Alfred could ever be!" The battle started with him sending out his own Spearow I sent out my Spearow just to rub it in his face that my Spearow can beat his own. His Spearow went down after a long back and forth of pecking. He sent his Eevee out and I let Joey out and after him trolling me with Sand Attack I had enough with Joey missing with Tackle and quick attack I let Tsunmano out and he kicked his ass. I felt satisfied with beating Gary. He left in a huff and then Prussia looked at me.  
"You feeling like heading to the north of Viridian City?" I nodded and headed back to Viridian City. I ran into Alfred again with Japan comforting him.

"Oh, my god! That forest is freaking me out dude!" I felt this feeling that I should help Japan.  
"Hey, Alfred…" He looked up at me and hugged me. I felt a little better now.  
"Alberta! Please come with me! Protect me from those ghosts!" I giggled and nodded. Viridian forest shouldn't have ghost type Pokémon at all so I was questioning Alfred's sanity and memory of the game itself.  
"Alright, only if-"

"I'm sorry Alberta! I shouldn't have yelled at you!" America said burying his head into my chest. I would normally beat him up for doing something like this but Alfred crying like this was enough repayment for me to forgive him.

"I… I shouldn't have yelled at you either. So shall we head to that forest?" America looked up at me with his tear filled blue eyes and nodded and dragged me out of the Pokémon center after I got my Pokémon back. Route 2 was the place I could get Caterpie and Weedle. I thought about which I would want since Weedle would eventually turn into a Kakuna which turns into Beedrill or Caterpie which eventually evolves into Butterfree. Both sounded useful but I ended up beating all of the Pokémon I wanted and made it to a building right in front of the forest. America was behind me clinging on to me like a little kid.  
"Stop being a wuss and let Alberta go you dummkopf!" Prussia said hitting America on his head.  
"I'm not a wuss! I felt something on my leg!" His Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and looked at the two like it knew something was going to happen if this kept up. I never seen Prussia this pissed off at America in all the times I've seen the two together. I wonder what the heck happened. I sighed and Japan followed me inside with America who was arguing with Prussia. I saw America's Pikachu following me instead of America. I picked it up and I noticed that his Pikachu has America's eyes but in a lighter shade. It gave me a concerned 'Pika' like It knows that there is something more to this than a very heated argument.


	3. The 'Haunted' forest of Viridian

"Shut up dummkopf! At least I am not scared of going into a forest filled with bugs without a lady!"  
"I swear! The thing that was on my leg was a ghost, not a bug!" Prussia and America were still arguing about Viridian forest and what the heck was on America's leg. America's Pikachu sat on my shoulder and sighed along with me and Japan. I giggled and gave the command.  
"Pikachu, thundershock those two idiots will you?" America's Pikachu nodded and zapped the two.  
"Hey! You're not allowed to use my buddy like that!" America yelled.  
"Well you two wouldn't shut up. Also the fact that Pikachu would listen to me and do that means that your 'buddy' was getting sick of you two arguing as well." I said as me and Japan left to go into the forest.  
"Hey! Alberta! Wait for us!" America pleaded as he and Prussia ran after us.

The forest looked a little creepier than it did in the games. I know by heart how to get out in the games but this was different. At least that huge tree could stand in as a land mark to where we were.

"Okay! I remember something over to the left." America said pointing the direction that would lead us to a dead end.

"No, we go right if we want to escape this place." Prussia said glaring at America.  
"Might as well explore the place since we all know we know the way out." America stated I had to agree with him. Prussia suddenly took my arm and dragged me away from America.  
"C'mon I don't want you arguing with that dummkopf again." Though his tone sounded more aggravated than anything.  
"Actually," I started breaking free of Prussia's grasp. "I don't mind exploring the place a little. Since it's not every day you get to be in the world of Pokémon." Prussia sighed and agreed though it felt like he didn't want to do explore the place. I heard someone scream when I decided to head back. It sounded like America.  
"Leave the dummkopf alone. A bug probably touched his leg again."  
"I can't leave my friend alone." Prussia bit his lip and looked away.  
"Fine, leave, go help that dummkopf." Prussia said with plenty and anger.

"Gil! What's wrong with you?" I asked getting mad at Prussia's anger towards America.  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me, it's that I- never mind." I looked at him and dismissed that little act of resentment and left him alone for a bit. I rushed to where America and Japan was.

"Oh my god! Thank god you're here Alberta! Something touched my leg again!" I sighed and America showed me to where the 'ghost' was. "It's somewhere over there!" I sighed and looked over where America pointed. I saw a cute little Caterpie. I didn't want to kill it, so I just let Joey hit it with a tackle and threw a pokéball at it. It easily caught it and I called her Monarch after the Monarch butterfly. I let Monarch out and made it use String shot on his leg making him scream. "THE GHOST GOT ME! KIKU HELP ME!" Japan looked at America and shook his head.

"It's just Arberta. Take a rook." He looked at his leg and how he isn't in the underworld yet and saw me holding Monarch in my hands.  
"Alberta you're so mean!" God damn it!" I was so busy laughing that I didn't notice that someone dragged me away from the two.  
"Hey! Prussia! You find the way out?" I looked at him in wonder where he might have gone without me. He nodded and took me out of the forest with plenty of laughter. Though, it didn't seem as happy as it was at the beginning of this.  
"Prussia you sure nothing's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing's wrong little bird. Kesesesesese. So you need to train up a little more?" I shook my head. He smiled and ran ahead of America and Japan. "Then onward to the next city!" Prussia said marching to the next city, Pewter City the city of the first gym. We might be there for a while. I have this feeling.


End file.
